


Communication

by hollybennett123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Trying to sound intelligent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Sasuke and Naruto show their feelings for one another in a slightly different way to most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> First posted May 2008, posted here March 2012 and backdated.

They lie together, pale limbs entwined with tan, breathing heavily in the moments following their climax. Naruto grins and tells Sasuke through tired gasps that he looks pretty with his hair all mussed up like that; Sasuke rolls his eyes, smirking, and tells Naruto to shut the fuck up, _idiot_ , and asks why on earth he has to say such stupid shit all the time anyway. Naruto scowls and gives Sasuke a playful shove, tells him to stop being so mean, _bastard_. Tightening his grip possessively on Naruto's hip, Sasuke presses his lips to the other's with a tiny smile and Naruto can't help but sigh contentedly into the kiss. 

After all, in Naruto and Sasuke's fucked-up little world, sharp insults and harsh touches mean _I love you, never leave me,_ and nothing says _I don't need you, you mean nothing_ , like a blank gaze ( _why are you here?_ ) and quiet compliance ( _I just don't care any more_ ).


End file.
